Perfect Moments, In Small Doses
by Nyx Narcohypnia
Summary: Jily, bit fluffy. A nice moment between them before their very first date. Thanks to my RP partner, Jess, who provided half of the material that made this little drabble come together.


James was sat alone in the common room, in his favourite chair by the fire. He was reading the fairy tales book that Lily had given him for Christmas, back when they'd been just friends. Lily found him, it'd been a couple of days since they'd last spoken. They were both busy, she supposed. She sat quietly on the sofa, not wanting to disturb him. She didn't realise she was watching him. "Is there any particular reason you're staring at me, Snowflake?" he spoke suddenly, curiously. He hadn't torn his eyes away from the story, she wondered how he'd known she was there. James always knew when she was there, though. Lily shook her head, "No particular reason. I just realised I've never seen you read before.. Trying to capture the memory in my head." she smiled. He chuckled, "I read plenty.. Just so happens you've never seen it." She shrugged, "Maybe I just don't pay attention. I'm not the best at that." she laughed. He tore his eyes away from the book to look at her. "It's the one you gave me actually.. The fairy tales one.." Lily smiled at him, "Really now? How is it so far?" she asked. "Your observing skills concern me." he said jokingly. "Well.. This Rapunzel story is weird." he frowned. "I can observe fine, how else do I get good grades?" she challenged. "Rapunzel huh.. Most of the stories are pretty weird, but yeah.. That one is a weird one." He shrugged at her, smiling. "I don't pay attention in class and I get good grades. Maybe you blag it, like I do. Yeah, I don't understand the hair thing.." They were both enjoying the easy flow of conversation. It struck them both that it was odd how they'd never been like this before. "Do I look like the type of person to blag it? I sure hope not.." She smiled, "I don't really understand the hair thing either." James shook his head, grinning, "No, not really. You do look the type to kiss someone who does though." He smirked at her. "And you're no good to explain it to me then, are you?" Lily decided to humour him a little. "Uh huh. Really now. I'm not too sure about that." she laughed. "And sorry, I guess you'll have to use your head then." Surely it wouldn't be difficult for him, she thought. She'd realised he was actually quite intelligent.

He got up from his chair, leaving the book on the table, and he sat next to her on the sofa, a slight smirk still playing on his lips. "You have kissed that type before. And I could use my head, but it's otherwise occupied.." he spoke with a somewhat knowing tone in his voice. "I know I have, I'm not sure whether I'll do it again though." she smiled teasingly. "Occupied with what?" she asked, suddenly curious. He shrugged, "If you can't say you would like to, maybe that type of person would rather you just say it once and for all instead of stringing them along." Lily felt guilty at those words. She'd only been joking. "My mind is mostly occupied with thoughts of our upcoming date, Snowflake." he grinned at her. James wasn't really upset with her. He just knew how to get her to admit to things. "Maybe that type of person would. But you see, I rather enjoy kissing that type of person and I don't want it to stop, so it's not exactly necessary." There, fixed it, she thought. "I've been thinking a lot about that as well. I'm excited, believe it or not.." And she meant it. She was really excited to be going on a date with James. "Excited? Didn't think that would ever happen. That type of person enjoys kissing you too.." James spoke gently, then he kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back, it had been a while since their last kiss. "I never expected it either.." she whispered. "That type also can't wait for this date." he smiled. "Good, I'd be disappointed otherwise." He grinned, slightly biting his lip, "I missed kissing you." Lily smiled, not able to hide it. "I missed kissing you as well.. Though, I'm glad you missed it."

He furrowed his brow, "You confuse me at times, Snowflake.. You really do." Lily was thoughtful for a moment, "I'm sorry for being confusing.. I've confused myself before, actually.." He laughed at that. "How do you confuse yourself?" She shook her head, "It's not very hard! I just think things that don't make sense. Or I say things, but then I think about them and I change my opinion on it." James was trying not laugh further, and she could tell. "You really are weird. I like it though.. It's more.. Fun." he smiled. "Uh huh. I can tell you're trying not to laugh. I'm wounded." She prodded him in his side playfully. "But yes, yes, I'm weird and all that. Glad you like it.." she smiled, trying to hide that she loved his complimentary state of being right now. He burst out laughing, unable to contain it. "I'm sorry, but you don't half ramble out some rubbish! It's funny.." Lily wondered if he really thought she was funny, or he was just laughing at her. "Nothing to say sorry about.. I feel like I do sometimes! Maybe it's just me." she shrugged.

He kissed her nose, "You're cute, Evans." She scrunched her nose in that adorable way that James loved. "Thank you.." she never knew how to react when he said things like that out of the blue. "You can ramble all you like around me, it's entertaining." he had a cheeky smile on. "Alright then.. Good to know, good to know. Though, you'll get sick of it eventually. Everyone does." she laughed, remembering all the times her dorm mates had shouted "shut up Lily!" when she rambled on. James tilted his head slightly, looking at her, "I'll never get sick of you." he spoke seriously. "That's.. That's good. Really good." she bit her lip. "And really nice.." She wondered how did it. How he did this to her. He smiled softly, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "It's the truth.. I'll never get sick of looking at you, I'll never get sick of talking to you.. I'll never get sick of you. Ever." Lily felt her heart flutter slightly at his words. "That is so sweet.. Just.. Wow. I never expected to hear something like that from you. And just to let you know.. I don't think I'll ever get sick of you either." She kissed him, her free hand tangling itself in his messy hair. "You're too nice to me." she said as they broke apart, he was blushing slightly. "I'm only sweet to you." he said as he leaned back into the cushions of the sofa, pulling her with her so he could cuddle her.

"Can we just stay here? I don't want to move.." he said, still holding her hand while his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders, he was absent-mindedly playing with her hair. "I doubt you're only sweet to me, but if you say so.. We can stay here as long as you want, it is kinda comfortable." she was smiling, happily laid there with him. "It's true, I don't really do sweet. Nice, sure.. I can be nice. But not sweet." he said reasonably. "I would stay here forever if I could.. Nothing feels wrong with the world right now." he seemed to be drifting into his own world. "Yeah, but sweet doesn't really fit in with your personality, so it's probably a good thing.. But I'm glad you're sweet to me, at least." Lily hadn't really admitted that she loved his his personality. Jokey, easy going.. He could get along with almost anyone. "I wish we could stay here forever.. It's a perfect moment." And it was. James couldn't believe his ears, he thought those things too, but he didn't expect her to say it. "Sweet isn't really sweet if it's a constant. Gotta balance. It is perfect.." he echoed her. "I feel like this is the beginning of.. Really something? You know?" Good time to lose your eloquence, he thought. "That's very true, James." she agreed about the sweetness comment. "It really is perfect.. And yeah, it does feel like the beginning of something.." Lily thought she would be scared to admit that. She'd not even truly admitted it to herself. He made it easy to admit though. He leaned his head on her head, which was resting on his shoulder, gently kissing the top of her head. "Could be something, could be nothing.. Time will reveal all I guess. Feels like something though. I want it to be something." He sounded thoughtful. She smiled contently, "Time.. Such a short word for such a big thing.. But I kinda want it to be something too.." He chuckled, "Getting all philosophical on me, Snowflake? I'm glad you want it to be it to be something too.."

"Merlin, Lily, you are freezing.." He shivered slightly. "Apparently, I am. Sorry about that, I always seem to be cold.." she frowned slightly, worried he wouldn't want to continue cuddling her like this because of it. "Here.." He hugged her more tightly, her leaning on his chest. "I'm always warm, remember." She cuddled into him, enjoying his warmth. "Thank you.. And I remember.. It looks like we were meant to be." she spoke softly. "You're an odd one, getting all philosophical.. And it's fine, you.. Well, you seem to fit perfectly there, actually." She could feel him smiling in his tone. James closed his eyes, enjoying how comfortable and right this felt. "Obviously we've been through that, a million times." she laughed. "I know, kinda funny actually.. Like I said, meant to be. I'm glad about it." she smiled, she loved lying across his chest like this. He laughed slightly, "We must discuss that fact more than anything else.. Hm.. Meant to be.. I never believed in that, you know. Then I kissed you.. And everything changed." Lily thought about that for a moment before she spoke again. "I've always believed in it. I just never thought it'd be with you." She felt him tense slightly. "Do you.. Do you wish it wasn't me? How do you even know it is me.." he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. James didn't like to think of her leaving him now, and they hadn't actually gone on their first date yet. "Are you an idiot? Of course I don't wish it wasn't you! That's absolutely ridiculous! And I don't know.." she shrugged gently, her temper had been touched a little. How could he possibly think she wished it wasn't it wasn't him. "But it sure feels like it's you.." He shifted slightly, clearly annoyed with himself a little. "No, I'm not an idiot, but you hated me for so long.. I wouldn't be surprised if you wished it wasn't me. I don't really know what this is, but.. It was always you." He couldn't believe the words leaving his mouth. He was going to scare her away, surely. "I know, it's a kinda strange idea to wrap your head around.. But James, if I really wished that, I wouldn't be with you. Simple as that." she shook her head slightly against his chest. "I don't really know either.. But that's good." She decided to not address what he said about it always being her.

She had no response to it that wasn't inappropriate, and their relationship was nowhere near ready, neither was she. He nodded slowly, "Makes sense, I guess. I like not knowing.. It means even though we've changed a lot over the years, there's still stuff to come. So much more.." Lily considered his words carefully. "It should make sense.. I agree, actually. It'd be kinda weird otherwise." she said, not quite believing she just admitted she was enjoying not knowing something. "Did you just admit that you like not knowing something?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess I did.. That's a first for me." she couldn't hide the grin from her voice. "Between this and somehow getting you to admit I was right about something a couple of times.. I think I have more of an effect on you than I originally thought." He couldn't keep the slight smugness out of his tone. He was enjoying this moment. Him and her. James and Lily. Just them. "I admitted you were right, like.. Once. That doesn't count. And I told you, you have an effect on me!" She was amused that he finally admitted he had an effect on her, having previously had to argue with him to make him realise it. "Twice thank you! And yes.. You did tell me. I could fall asleep here with you, you know.." He was so comfortable here.

He hadn't slept well lately, too much on his mind. But it all melted away when he was with Lily. She rolled her eyes, "Oh whoop dee do, twice. That's not much of a difference! Hm.. I could too, actually.." He shook his head in amusement, "It's double the amount you said. Hm.. It really is perfect, and I just don't want to move.. Comfortable.. Even if I am sleepy." He wanted to stay there. "Double or not, whatever. It is extremely perfect.. Kinda don't want to mess it up." And she really didn't. It felt like nothing could harm her here, in James' arms. "Mhm, whatever you say love." He was talking quietly, sleepily. "So don't.. Just.. Stay. Stay here, in this moment, with me.." he wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her as close as possible to him. "I do like hearing that phrase.. 'Whatever you say'.." she bit her lip, considering his suggestion. "Alright.. Why not.." She was glad he wouldn't move. She really didn't want to. He snorted with laughter, "You would.. Miss 'I'm always right'.." He sighed happily, "Okay.. We'll just stay here.. And you can sleep in my arms, I'll keep you warm.. Never know, I might even sleep if I stay here with you.." James hoped as much. Nothing else seemed to matter when Lily was here with him. She calmed him. "It's true because I am, 'cept for one or two times. This will be nice.. It'd be good if you slept.." she snuggled into him. "No, you're not always right. It will be nice.. It'll just be crap in the morning when we're woken up by people. It would be nice to sleep properly, I've had that much in my head lately that I haven't been.." He was obviously completely beaten by now. Lily could hear it in his voice, and feel it in her body against his. She shrugged gently, "If you say so.. Oh jeez, being woken up by people will suck.. And try to go to sleep, you obviously need it.." she said, giving his chest a gentle kiss. "It will, but I don't care.. I don't want to move right now. Hm.. Goodnight, Snowflake.." James kissed her softly before leaning his head back, cuddling her tightly still. She felt him slip into sleep, his breathing got heavier and he was perfectly still. "Goodnight, James.." she whispered before falling asleep herself, her most comfortable on his chest.

* * *

><p>James woke up suddenly, he was frightened. He'd never admit he was frightened. He took in his surroundings, realising he wasn't in his dorm. He looked down to his chest, seeing Lily fast asleep there. He was no longer frightened.. It hadn't just been a dream. James and Lily really had fallen asleep together on the sofa. He no longer had to wake up wondering if all of it was a dream. It was really happening. Lily had fallen asleep with him, willingly. She'd cuddled up to him, laid in his arms and she'd actually said "meant to be" several times.<p>

He laid there, not daring to move in fear of ruining it, in complete bliss. People started coming down the stairs for breakfast, it could only have been 8am. Damn early risers, he thought. Lily began to wake up at the noise. She looked confused at first, but she smiled when she looked up at his face. "Good morning, James." she spoke gently, resting her chin on his chest so she could stay looking at him. "Good morning, Snowflake." he said, smiling. His voice was rough. It always was first thing in the morning, she'd never known that before. No one seemed to notice the pair, still cuddled up together on the sofa. James brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle but lingering kiss. "Definitely the best wake up I've ever had." she grinned as they broke apart.

James was walking down to the pitch, he'd scheduled a 9:30am practise and couldn't be late. The team hated his "early morning" practises, but he thought 9:30am was actually very reasonable. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, his thoughts full of the perfect moment that was last night and lasted right through until they left the sofa just over an hour ago. Neither of them had wanted to move, but Lily had essays to do and he had practise. He didn't know if he completely had her like she had him. He didn't actually care about that right now. Perfect moments would come in small doses, for now.


End file.
